


A Dragon's Nest

by RainbowWhite



Category: Vampire: The Requiem
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Hospitals, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Sensory Overload, Sibling Incest, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowWhite/pseuds/RainbowWhite
Summary: "Camille and Simon have always been here for each other. Nothing could separate them ; not even death. But when they get kidnapped and death does happen, what is there left ?"This is a work with only original characters in the universe of Vampire: The Requiem, based around the Ordo Dracul, I wrote between mid 2016 and summer 2017. It is not finished and I might work back on it later on but I'm not sure.TW. Kidnapping, blood/slight gore, sensory overload, really short and non-explicit mention of rape, incest, non-explicit torture





	1. Chapter 1

The night was cold when Simon came back home from work. Even if he was wearing his biggest coat and walking pretty fast, he still didn’t like this feeling of the wind biting on his nose. Work was nice, the coffee shop was quiet today, but he did stay pretty late. His phone was out of battery… he hoped that his brother, Camille, hadn’t tried to call him. He would be worried sick if he had.

The young man walked faster, wanting to be there soon. They had been living in this flat for a couple of months now but it already felt like home. Since Camille spent most of his time there, Simon had done all he could to make it cozy and nice. He smiled, thinking about it.

Turning at the corner of main street, he followed the same path as every night but, tonight, something was different. There was something in the air. Almost no one was outside and some of the streetlights were flickering. Simon didn’t think too much of it and made his way into town until he reached an old-looking, tall building. He searched for the correct number at the buzzer and pressed it ; yes, he had his keys, but he always liked Camille opening the door for him. Somehow, it reassured him.

He waited a few seconds. No answer. No big deal, it happened sometimes, Camille must be taking a shower or something and didn’t hear the buzzer going. Simon took his keys out and entered the building. The elevator was busted so, as always, he took the stairs. Three floors later, he was in front of his door.

This is when the panic began to rise.

The door was open. Ever so slightly, but it was never something Camille would do. He’d always lock the door, whether he was in or not. But most of all, it was busted. The lock had been damaged. Whoever did this was definitely big and strong ; and wanted more than just say hi.

Simon slowly, carefully decided to fully open the door. It was dark inside, only the moon reflected its light into the apartment. The flat was a mess : stuff on the floor, drawers upside down, a can of soda was slowly leaking onto the carpet. Nobody in sight.

But there was a noise. Something not quite definable but which was surely coming from the bathroom. Simon took the closest object he could find as a weapon - a lamp - and slowly made his way to the bathroom door. That’s when he heard whimpers. He slammed the door open, ready to attack, and everything went really quick and in slow-motion at the same time.  
He saw Camille. He saw a man, sitting on his brother, his wrist on his open mouth. He saw blood. Then the man was on him.

Everything went quick. He felt the bite. He fought it. He felt the pain. His brother… then everything went slow. He felt all of the energy leave his body. A faint taste of blood in his mouth. 

Darkness.

.  
.  
.

Everything went back at once. There was no “first”, no “slowly waking up”. There were the hearts beating in his ears ; not his own, but two others.

There were the noises ; the cars, a road, people whispering, no, talking, very clearly, in his ears, but he couldn’t understand a word.

There was the hunger ; something he had never felt before, something he couldn’t control. It was pulling his insides apart.

There was his brother ; he was sure of it.

There were the chains, on his wrists, preventing him to move. There was the cloth on his eyes, preventing him to see. And suddenly, a voice, “eat up”, followed by something in his mouth and there it was. He was so hungry. It was delicious. He couldn’t control his mouth sucking on the cold plastic bag. A few minutes back, he would have thrown up at the thought of drinking so much blood. Right now, he adored it, and he wanted more.

***

Camille didn’t know where he was and with the cloth on his face being put away and his eyes opening, he still didn’t know. It was bright. White light. Grey walls. On the floor. He wasn’t alone. There he was, the guy who attacked him, tall and standing up straight in front of him. Camille was scared. The guy said nothing.

A few seconds later, his brother Simon was thrown away into the room. “Simon !” He was okay. He looked okay. Camille, finally realising he could actually move, crawled to his brother and cuddled up in his arms.

“What do you want from us ?” Simon asked with a surprisingly calm voice. The guy crooked a smile that made them both shiver before answering.

“Me ? Nothing, really. You’ll see in a few nights. Sleep tight. Try not to kill each other.” And like that he went, leaving them locked in this cold, bright room with no windows. It looked more like a cell than anything else. Simon started slowly crying and his brother took him in his arms, holding him there. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be fine. Shh. Don’t worry. I’m here. I’ll always be here. I’ll protect you. Simon, I love you.”

They didn’t realise when they fell asleep, holding each other and trying to keep warm on the cold, hard floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Camille and Simon have always been here for each other. Nothing could separate them ; not even death. But when they get kidnapped and death does happen, what is there left ?"
> 
> This is a work with only original characters in the universe of Vampire: The Requiem, based around the Ordo Dracul, I wrote between mid 2016 and summer 2017. It is not finished and I might work back on it later on but I'm not sure.
> 
> TW. Kidnapping, blood/slight gore, sensory overload, really short and non-explicit mention of rape, incest, non-explicit torture

They woke up, not knowing if it was the morning or still the middle of the night. Incredibly hungry, they cuddled each other without saying a word. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

They were slowly starting to fall asleep again when they heard the squeaking sound of the metal door. They shuffled against the wall, getting as far away from the sound as possible. Someone entered, tall, big, black shirt and black stubble. They had never seen him before. In his right hand, a gun. In his left one, two plastic bags which he threw right in front of the brothers. They were full of a thick, red liquid ; they immediately knew what it was.

“Drink.”

He stayed in front of them, waiting. Simon started to lean towards the bags but Camille stopped him. Not that he didn’t want to drink. He felt it, too ; the hunger. The need. The lashing in his guts, telling him to drink, DRINK.

But it felt wrong. It was blood. How could blood even keep their hunger at bay ? How could they even drink it without throwing up ? His mind was going nuts. He couldn’t drink it. He had to drink it.

“Drink ! You need it. It’ll go bad if you don’t.”

Simon made another move towards the bags and this time Camille didn’t stop him ; he couldn’t bring himself to. He gave him a bag, then took the second. Camille looked at him. He was looking at the blood. He drank first. Camille followed.

As soon as they were done, the guy which was still standing there took the empty bags and left, locking them again.

Followed a lifetime of sleeping, waking up, drinking, sleeping. Sometimes, they went to sleep multiple times before someone would come to feed them. They had no idea how much time had passed. How much they slept. How long they had been there. They started to get more comfortable. They started to speak again. Reassuring themselves, mostly. Telling themselves that they loved each other. Starting to get used to the hunger. How everything felt.

What disturbed Camille the most was the cold. He used to wait every single night for Simon to come home from work, making the flat nice and clean for him. Making the bed warm, because Simon always came home dead cold. Now, Simon was as cold as those nights, but Camille was too. And nothing he could do was warming him up. They felt like two corpses.

Came the time that Camille would forever remember. The one where they took Simon away.  
They woke them up. Too late, too early, Camille didn’t know anymore. All he knew was that it wasn’t the right time to wake up. He felt groggy, out of it. Simon too. They didn’t understand what was happening. There were a few people entering the room. Three, maybe four. Too much. Not enough. They didn’t waste time. They took Simon by the arm, told him to follow them “but…” He didn’t fight back. He looked at Camille. He looked scared. That’s only when Camille realised what was happening. Too late.

“Leave him alone !”

He jumped on the guards who were holding his brother. He got knocked down. Not enough. He attacked again, he got knocked back down again. They were getting out. He attacked. They were out. He didn’t get to them. The door closed. Not enough. Too late.

“Camille !”

.  
.  
.

Camille spent ages slamming his fists against the door, the walls, screaming. He never felt himself getting tired. He never felt the rage go down. He opened his knuckles, he slashed his clothes, he pulled his hair out and broke his voice. Only one thing was on his mind. “Simon”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Camille and Simon have always been here for each other. Nothing could separate them ; not even death. But when they get kidnapped and death does happen, what is there left ?"
> 
> This is a work with only original characters in the universe of Vampire: The Requiem, based around the Ordo Dracul, I wrote between mid 2016 and summer 2017. It is not finished and I might work back on it later on but I'm not sure.
> 
> TW. Kidnapping, blood/slight gore, sensory overload, really short and non-explicit mention of rape, incest, non-explicit torture

Waking up felt like the worst hangover you could ever imagine. The kind where you throw up and only feel worse after. The kind that makes you regret all of your choices. Camille never had experienced anything like that. The hunger was ripping his insides apart, he didn’t felt like he controlled anything anymore. The door was too big, the room too bright. He couldn’t hear anything but his own stomach and it was starting to drive him crazy.

He put his hands to his ears, curled up in a ball but still could feel everything around and inside him. He felt weak. He felt sick. He felt like he was on heroin. He felt like destroying the walls, cutting a hole in the big metal door. Anything to eat.

The creaking of the door opening felt like a thousand needles poking at his brain. He didn’t have time to process the new datas coming to his brain, all he saw was the multiple red bags being thrown at him.

He didn’t think - he couldn’t think - and jumped on the bags to start drinking. The hot liquid felt perfect on his tongue. Quickly, he started to be more in control, his senses were calming down. He could hear two heartbeats and a million of smells but he was too focused on eating to actually look up.

“Better ?”

The soft, kind voice startled Camille. He hadn’t heard someone talk to him that way in ages. Apart from Simon. Simon… The thought of his brother pulled all of his muscles towards the door but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the woman standing there. He couldn’t move. For some reason, he couldn’t bare to look in her eyes. She felt so more powerful than him. He knew he couldn’t face her ; and it wasn’t anything to do with her appearance. No, she looked sweet really. Long blonde hair pulled into a loose bun. Blue eyes. Clear nails. Spotless lab coat. Fancy heels. She looked nice. She looked welcoming. No, it wasn’t anything to do with her appearance. It was a feeling. Something only him could feel. That or the two guards behind her were used to it, because they didn’t looked frightened at all. But that was weird. Weren’t guards supposed to be in between the dangerous person and the one to protect ?

Was he even the dangerous one ?

“How are you feeling Camille ?”

He wasn’t expecting this question. He wasn’t expecting anyone to care at this point. He looked in the hallway behind them but all he could see was more white.

“Where’s Simon ? he asked, knowing he wouldn’t get the answer he was praying for.

\- He’s fine. We talked to him and he decided to leave. He’s long gone now, so no need to think about him love.”

She was so calm, she looked so pure. How could she lie to him.

“He wouldn’t have left me.

\- Then where is he now ?”

Her words were mean, her tone sharp, but her voice could soothe anything into him. He didn’t know what to feel anymore. He didn’t know how to think. The world around him didn’t feel real. He could feel something growing inside him. From his guts, coming to his throat, crushing his bones. He wanted to let it happen. He wanted to fall asleep and never wake up until he had found Simon.

But the woman’s voice woke him up.

“I’m Stella. I promise to explain everything to you if you accept to follow me and promise to be nice.” she said while proposing him her hand. He didn’t think long about it. He could have given almost anything to get out of there. She was the only possible way out that he could think of. He took her hand.

“I promise.”

***

Stella kept her promise. She explained everything to him, in the most simple way. It all felt surreal but, somehow, he believed her. Everything made sense. The blood, the hunger. The beast, as she called it. It was inside him now. He would have to learn to live with it. Except… he wasn’t really alive anymore; The coldness of his skin… he hadn’t realised how he didn’t feel his heart beat anymore. How he didn’t need to breathe. His pulse was gone, yet Camille was still here.

She told him that someone had made him like that. It wasn’t her. That night, the man he saw, it was him who did it. the blood he took them, the blood he made them drink… it was how he did it. So Simon was one too. As silly as it sounded to him, there were now both vampires. And it couldn’t feel more real.

Stella was one too. She told him she would help him figure out how everything worked. How to sleep during the day, how to… eat. How not to give in to the beast. She would be there for him at all times. She would accompany him through all of his unlife.

It should have felt reassuring, but it didn’t. Camille still had this feeling about her. She was sweet, she was nice, pretty, gentle, welcoming, but still not reassuring. He was afraid of her. Because as gentle as she was right now, he knew she could do anything to him and he wouldn’t be able to fight her off.

As they - Stella - talked, they walked through what looked like a hospital, except with no windows and a lot more of locked doors. They did see a few people - some with beating hearts, some without. They always said hi to Stella and didn’t really look at Camille. From the few people they saw, the boy figured out something pretty quickly : some people seemed to admire and adore her while others were terrified to even glance at her. Camille didn’t feel either of that.

She revealed to him that they were part of a covenant. The Ordo Dracul. She didn't tell him much about it. The Dragons, as they called themselves, were scientists. And he was here because they needed him.

“What for ?” he asked, not even starting to understand why he was here and why they had done that to him.

Stella didn't explain much about that either. She said she needed him, that he would be of great help in her research. He would only work with her. She made him promise here and then to refuse anything anyone else would propose to him. They didn't deserve him. She did.

***

After a long time walking through white hallways, blank rooms and lab coat people, they finally reached a modern looking elevator. There were two armed, stern guards in front of it. When they saw Stella, their hearts began beating faster and they immediately let them pass. She used the card that was hanging from her neck to open the elevator and clicked on the 6th – and last – button. They began going up and that's when Camille realised they had been at the -3 level. That explained the lack of windows.

While the elevator was moving, Stella told him that they were going to her room ; a room which was now his too.

“We will go there to sleep during day time. At night, you'll stay down there. You can't go up without me. You can't go anywhere else than -3 without me. But we'll have rooms down there if you want to rest between experiments, don't worry.”

Camille wasn't worried. Not about that.

When they reached level 6, it opened on a fancy, hotel like corridor. The floor was a bright red carpet while the walls were made of brown and gold. It was softly lit by yellow wall lights. But there weren't any doors where there normally would be in a hotel. There was only a big, wide door at the end of the hallway, and they went right to it. Stella opened it using her card, then fingerprint and Camille discovered what looked like a really fancy hotel bedroom. There were two large windows but they had opaque curtains blocking the view. The bed was way too big for only one person but it was the only one in the room. There was a fridge, and another door probably leading to a bathroom of some sort.

“There are some clothes for you in there. Go take a bath and change. We won't do any work tonight ; you need to rest.”

Camille did as she said. He went into the bathroom, took his clothes off, started to run the bath with warm water and looked at himself in the mirror. Except he couldn't see himself. He wasn't there. He was there, but he couldn't see himself. He couldn't distinguish his traits. Everything was clear, except him.

He put his shirt on the glass and laid in the bath. He hated the coldness of his own skin. He used to love taking baths.

He ran his fingers through his long, black hair before putting his head underwater. He used to do that all the time and Simon would get worried that he would keep it under for too long. Now, it wasn't a problem anymore. He could stay there for hours. He didn't need the air.

.  
.  
.

“Camille ?”

At the muffled sound of his name, Camille suddenly took his head out of the water. He didn’t know how long he had been under. Did he fall asleep ? He was thinking about Simon. He was with him again. Holding him… that wasn’t real.

“Camille.

\- Sorry. Yes ?

\- You’ve been in here for hours. Time to sleep.

\- Okay, I’ll be there in a minute.”

He took a deep breath before remembering he didn’t need to anymore. He sat up in the bath and used a purple bar of soap to actually wash himself before getting out. Touching his cold skin still felt unsettling. He put more hot water.

A few minutes later, he was dry and considering the clothes neatly put on the shelf for him. He had to choose between a black suit and dark red pajamas. He chose the last ones. They were extremely good quality, one of the softest things he was ever blessed to touch. He left the room, his old shirt still on the mirror.

Stella was in bed. Her long hair was running loose on her shoulders and she was wearing a pastel pink nightgown. She was stunning.

Camille stayed at the door, a bit unsure on what to do when she tapped on the bed next to her for him to come. He didn’t move.

“I don’t want to sleep here.

\- There are no other bed. Plus it’s big. I’ll leave you your space.”

Still, he didn’t move. He didn’t want to sleep in her bed. He didn’t want to sleep near her. He had never been comfortable sleeping with anyone else than Simon ; not since that day he was forced to. He didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to be close to anyone else than Simon. He would sleep on the floor if needed.

“It’s almost the sunrise.”

No. He didn’t care about sunrise. He wouldn’t sleep with her. Ever.

“Camille.”

Something snapped. Her tone was harsh. Threatening. With all her gentle words and her angelic looks he had forgotten she was the one who put him here. She was the one who kidnapped them. She was the boss. She was a vampire ; a strong one, who actually knew what she was doing. She was dangerous. He didn’t get to choose anymore.

He slowly made his way to the bed and put himself the farthest he could from her. He wished he would actually fall from the bed during the night. Away from her reach.  
She didn’t do anything though. She turned off the lights and told him to sleep, keeping to her side of the bed.

He felt like he would never fall asleep. His mind was going round and round on the last few days. It was like one of those nights when Simon had a late night shift and Camille was too scared to sleep alone, even with one of his brother’s shirts on. Now, he didn’t have anything left. The only thing he would hold on to were the memories, and the hope to see him again. Those would never go away.

He didn’t realise when, as the sun rose, he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
